The Captain Hero
by Zero Mishigane Scarlet Strauss
Summary: A young man joins in the fight to save his world from the destruction of evil itself. Will he succeed or will he fail?
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

Prologue

Third Person's POV.

It was the year 2027. Three years after the invasion of extra-terrestrial beings from another galaxy. It started after the US received a transmission from a distant galaxy. They didn't disclose the location of the galaxy but they sent a transmission back to the galaxy. They sent the transmission on 2018. On the year 2021, the beings came and started sending down their forces. The army from all countries tried their best but the aliens proved themselves to be stronger until the world couldn't bear the fight and surrendered. The aliens took control of everything. Humanity now joined forces and wage war against them in order to win back the land they called home. For seven years, men have gone to war and lost their lives either being killed or experimented on. It seems there is no hope for humanity…

Except there is a sliver of hope exist within humanity…

Chapter One.

Unknown Figure #1 POV.

Tonsberg, Norway.

January 4th, 2027.

21:50 PM.

I was walking around the city in search of the army that was deployed by the Hydraconiacs. I wore my disguise as I walked through the debris of what is left of the city. I hid when the searchlights from their drones light up and searched the city. I heard bells chiming from the church. I slowly got myself to the church and saw a Hydraconiac tank had pillaged through the church's walls. I hid within the rubbles. I saw several Hydraconiacs soldiers inside. The Hydraconiacs are a race of reptilian alien with dragon heads and the body of a human but with claws and tails. I saw the priest looking very scared. ''I praise your bravery. I think you are a man with a great vision and this way, we are much alike…'' A voice said. A voice that humanity hates. The voice of Raku Kurogaki. A traitor to the humankind. A traitor that broke my heart and killed innocent lives with no remorse. ''I am nothing like you, Raku. You're obsessed with gaining power through sinful acts.'' The priest said. ''Of course but what other see as sinful, you and I know it as glory.'' Raku said as he scrapes his right hand on the wall, sharpening his claws that he was given by the Hydraconiac kings. ''What you seek is just a legend…'' The priest said but…

''But why make such an effort to hide it? To conceal it from humanity?'' Raku said with a smirk in his tone as he took off his hat that has the symbol of a three-headed dragon. He gave his hat to one of the soldiers and walked off to a stone coffin. He looks at it with no emotion and pushes the top off. His left hand slowly reached inside the coffin and pulls out a small eyeball-shaped crystal with snake slit on it. He held it to his face and looked at it with no emotion. ''The Dragon Eye is a powerful relic of Ra's treasure room. Made from the blood of all of the gods and carried through several pantheons of several powerful countries.'' Raku said before dropping it to the ground, shattering it to pieces.

''It's not something one would bury in an unguarded coffin.'' He continues as he walks back to the priest and looked at him in the eyes. ''But I think it is close. Concealed here.'' He finishes as he smirks, showing his sharp canines. ''I cannot help you.'' The priest said as he looks down. ''No… but maybe you can help your people. Your children. Your wife. She looks nice. A young and beautiful wife.'' Raku continues as two Hydraconiacs dragged in a woman. ''Maria.'' The priest said but he was held back by the soldiers. Raku walks slowly to the woman. ''A beautiful name fit for a beautiful woman.'' He said with a small smile as he gently touched the wife's right cheek. ''However, I have no need for them to die.'' Raku said as he turns around and looked at the tank. The priest watched as the tank turns around and stood menacingly towards the remaining group of people of the city. Kids who are innocent and wives who lost their husbands to the war. The priest looks back to Raku with fear and sadness laced in his eyes. Raku turns around and saw a stone carving. ''Yddragssil. The tree of life and the bridge to all worlds from the Norse mythology.'' Raku said as he saw the head of a snake. He approached it slowly before pressing the eye of the snake.

PSSSSSS…

A hiss came from the carving and Raku pulls out a box. The priest watched with fear as Raku opens the box, revealing a purplish blue glow coming from inside. ''And to think, they were thought to be hoaxes now the myths are real.'' Raku finishes as he looks up towards the priest. ''You haven't seen it, have you?'' Raku asked with glee and excitement laced in his voice. ''It is not for the eyes of a man.'' The priest said. ''Exactly…'' Raku said as he closed the box back. He walks to one of the soldiers. ''Give the order to open fire.'' Raku told the soldier and the soldier walks away. He nearly walks out from the hole…

''Fool…!'' The priest said and Raku turns back to the priest. ''You cannot control the power of the gods. You will burn and suffer in a never-ending torment!'' The priest continued as he looks at Raku with distaste and anger. Raku looks at the priest with no remorse. ''I already have.'' Raku said as he creates a purplish green ball of flames and burned the priest to dust. I walked away from the scene quickly. I took my phone as I got far enough. ''Director Freeman, he has the Eye.'' I said with panic and fear. ''We have to initiate the project.'' Director Freeman said through the phone. ''We don't have the right candidate for the project and we're running out of time.'' I said. ''In time, Agent Camachio. Return back to New York. It's time to initiate Project Hero.'' Director Freeman said and he cuts the call. I returned my phone to my bag and got back to my ship, which is waiting for me to be returned to my base of operation.

Unknown Figure #2 POV.

New York.

January 10th 2027.

9:40 AM.

Life isn't always this way. Life before the war was peaceful. A few occasional fighting along the way but we're getting there. A lot of people wanted to fight against the Hydraconiacs. Several men from my country have witnessed the sheer horrific and viciousness of the Hydraconiacs.

All except me, of course.

My name is Ezekiel. A man who is a small stature and have many defects in the body than anyone could count. I can't run fast. I can't jump high. I can't carry anything heavier than myself and of course…I can't fight. I'm now standing in an enlistment office with my…uh…records. ''Next!'' The man at the counter shouts as he finished with the man before me. I went to the counter and I knew from the man's eyes…he's laughing from the inside. ''I already told you. You can't enlist to the war.'' The man said. ''Come on, Robert. Many men have given up their lives to fight for the freedom of the country. When is it my time for me to repay the debt that America has given me?'' I pleaded as I looked at him in the eyes. ''Even if I could, you would die just smoking the air from the war with your asthma. I'm saving your life out here.'' Robert said with a small chuckle as he pushed the documents back. ''Come on, man, can you at least give me a chance?'' I pleaded once more. He just shook his head and I walked off with shame surrounding my head.

I walked out from the office and into the roads of New York. The war touches every single city in every single continent but New York managed to worm its way into making a barrier that will hold back any invasion from outsiders. I looked at the billboards, talking about the enlistment to the war and many posters talking about the importance of joining the fight against the Hydraconiacs. I reached to the cinema, watching the film. The cinema is showing several old clips from the old war times. However…

''Who cares?! Play the movie already.'' A guy in front of me said with a boring tone in his voice as he looks at the screen. ''Mind showing some respect?'' I said but my voice didn't get to him. The clips keep going but he's still saying some bullshit that caused people to shake their heads at him. ''Hey, you wanna to shut up?!'' I asked louder. The man slowly stood up from his seat and looked at me. I gulped as I knew where this is going.

Now, I'm getting my ass kick by the guy behind the cinema. I got back up again but he lands another hit on my face, causing me to stumble back on the ground. I got up and did what Captain America did in the movie and the comic. I took a garbage can lid and held it to protect me. Unfortunately for me, he is stronger and pulls the lid away from me before landing another hit on my face. I went tumbling back to the ground before getting up again. ''You don't know when to give up, do you?'' The man asked. ''I can do this all day. I don't have anywhere to go.'' I said as I put up my fists. I tried to land a right hook on him but he dodged and punched me in the face, knocking me into a pile of trash bags. The man tries to punch me again but…

''Hey!'' I heard a familiar voice and I saw the man being pulled away by another man in a soldier uniform. ''Why don't you pick on someone your own size?'' The second man said as he pushed the first man to the ground. The first man got up and tried to hit the second man but the second man held the right hook and punched the first man before kicking him. He looks at the man running away before going back for me. ''Sometimes, I think you have a knack for getting a punch in the face.'' The man said. I dusted off any trash from my body before recognizing the man in front of me. ''You're getting your orders?'' I asked as I looked at his outfit. ''Brigade 107. Sergeant Jason Cain. Shipping off to England first thing tomorrow.'' He said as he looks at me with pity. I just looked down with shame and shook my head.

''I should be going.'' I said. Jason looks at me before pulling me with him. ''Come on. It's my last night. Got to get you cleaned up.'' Jason said. ''Why? Where are we going?'' I asked as I walked by his side. 'The Truman Expo.' He said with a bright smile. I smiled as we both walked to our home. Me and Jason stuck together like glue ever since my parents…died. We got in and saw some of our roommates are inside. ''George! James! Arthur! You guys going to the expo?'' Jason asked as he high-fived Arthur. ''Hell yeah, we are. We have our dates for the night and Sabrina told us that she's bringing her friends.'' Arthur said before the three saw me. ''Again?'' James asked with exasperation in his tone. ''It's an accident.'' I said. ''This is the twentieth time you got in a fight. You might die sooner than you think.'' George said. I just shrugged him off and went to my room. I took off my clothes and took a bath. I winced in pain as I scrubbed my bruised face. However, the bruises disappear as soon as I looked into the mirror. Doctors can't explain what causes the disappearing but I'm glad they're gone. I got my clothes on and exited my room.

The three have got themselves into their uniforms. The three somehow got in with Jason in the same brigade. 'You're done changing clothes?' Arthur asked. 'Yeah.' I said as I pat down the shirt. The four of us went out and got into James's Camaro. He drove us to the expo, who was handled by…Mordred Truman. Another friend of ours. James parked the car and we went to the open expo. Several new gadgets are shown created by his company while older generations of technology are shown in the display cases such as the infamous Samsung Galaxy S8 and the more older, Nokia 3310. We walked around when Mordred caught us.

''My friends!'' He said with a happy tone. His company is also in charge of creating weapons for the army and he's getting paid a hefty amount for that. ''Mordred! Great to see you again.'' George said. ''Well, I need to see my friends before they're getting shipped off to England for the war.'' Mordred said. I looked down with shame. 'No worry, Ezekiel. I could get you a job for the army. You can even work in my company. I'm sure I have a position for you.'' Mordred said. I just smiled sadly at him. ''It's fine.'' I said when…

''Guys! Our dates have arrived!'' James said as he points towards the six girls. Sabrina, Jenny, Elsa, Yuki, and Mira. ''Hey, handsome.'' Sabrina said as she gave a small peck on Jason's right cheek. I saw the girls going off on their dates and Mira left me for another guy. I walked around before seeing another enlistment office. I looked around and nearly went there when…

''Zeke. Please don't do anything stupid until we get back.'' Jason said as he appears right next to me with Arthur, Mordred, George, and James. I just smiled and looked away. ''How can I? You guys took the stupidity with you.'' I jokingly said. The five sighed before hugging me. I hugged them back before they went off with their dates. ''Don't win the war till I get there.'' I shouted at the five. The five saluted before going off. I walked off to the enlistment office and entered the checking area. I passed everything and I'm now sitting in a room. The doctor has finished checking on me and nearly say something to me when the nurse came in and whispered something to his ears. He nods and put down the gloves. ''Wait here.'' He said as he walks to out to the room.

''Is there a problem?'' I asked with a nervous tone. ''Just wait here.'' The doctor said as he went out. I looked nervous as I know what's going to happen. I nearly put on my shoes when a soldier came in stood inside. I was nervous when an old man came in. ''Thank you, soldier.'' He said and the soldier went. I looked at the old man. He's holding my documents and I was very nervous. ''So…you want to go overseas? Killing all the Hydraconiacs?'' The old man asked. ''Excuse me?'' I said with a questioning tone. He closed my documents and walked towards me. ''Dr. Jacob Grey. I represent the scientific and strategic research part of the army.'' He said as he lends me his hand. ''Ezekiel.'' I introduce myself as I got up and shook hands with him. He nods and walks to the wall beside me. ''Where are you from?'' I asked. ''Brooklyn. Before that, Germany.'' He said as he looked through my documents again.

''So, how many times did you come to the enlistment offices from all over America? Seven? Ten? Twenty?'' Dr Jacob asked. ''Those might be the wrong files.'' I interjected him. ''It's not about the several tries that I want to know. It's about why go so far.'' Dr Jacob continues. He walks back to me. ''But you didn't answer my first question. Do you want to kill Hydraconiacs?'' He asked in a serious tone. I looked at him questioningly.

''Is this a test?'' I asked as I was nervous to answer. He blinks once and just nods. I took a deep breath and looked at him. ''I don't want to kill anyone. I just don't like bullies. I don't care where they're from. I just want to help anyone who needs help.'' I spoke from the heart. Dr Jacob nods and looked at my document. ''Well, there are so many big men in fighting in this war. I think it's time we need a little guy.'' He said. My heart made several laps around as I hear his words. ''I can offer you a chance.'' He said as he and I went out from the room. ''Only a chance.'' He continues as he looks at the document and brings out a stamp. ''I take it.'' I said with a full excitement in my heart. ''Good. So…who are your parents?'' He asked. I went quiet. ''I…don't have any parents…they died when I was an infant. They were attacked by the Hydraconiacs during their first invasion.'' I told him quietly. He was saddened by this. He takes the stamp and placed the mark on the document.

''Congratulations…soldier.'' He said as he walks away and gave me the document. I was happy and I looked at the document. I saw the stamp and I was excited. I get to help people.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

Raku's POV.

The Alps.

February 2nd, 2027.

8:20am.

I was sitting in my room with the cube and my best scientist. He was tinkering with the devices needed to do what I need to do. ''Sorry for the time spent on tinkering with the device, Raku.'' He said. ''Nonsense. If anything, patience is key when unleashing true power. Are you certain those conductors can withstand the amount of energy surge long enough for the transference, Dr. Von Jackal?'' I asked as I looked at the images of the hieroglyphs about the Dragon Eye. ''With the artifact being superior to ours, I fear it will not work at all. However, I will commence the procedure.'' Dr. Von Jackal said as he tinkers with the device. He leads me to the seat and strapped me to the seat. I looked at Dr. Von Jackal as he took out the Dragon Eye. He also took out three more objects from the vault. ''Commencing the surgery.'' He said as he activates the machine.

The machine whirred into life as I saw the mechanical arms started their work. The first arm took the Dragon Eye and another arm got close to my right eye. ''Do it.'' I said. Dr. Von Jackal nodded as he pressed the button. The arm forms a laser knife and took out my whole right eye.

''AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!'' I screamed in pain as I told him not to put me in a stasis. My whole body shook from the pain. I endured the painful procedure as the robotic arms placed my new right eye on my head. Soon, the procedure is complete and I looked at my reflection. The new eye glows with energy as I feel it coursing through my veins. ''Good work, Doctor. Now, continue with the procedure.'' I said as I feel powered by the Dragon Eye. I looked at the three boxes containing three more artifacts.

Ezekiel's POV.

England.

February 20th, 2027.

10:20am.

I knew my guts were telling me that I will be picked on the most. Never knew it was telling me the truth. I wore my combat suit but compare to the others, I was the smallest. The guy next to me just huffed with a smirk as he talks to his friend standing next to him. I was looking around before…

''Recruits! Attention!'' A feminine voice called. All of us went straight with no staggering. A girl is walking towards us before standing in front, facing directly at me. ''Gentlemen. I'm Agent Camachio. I supervised all operations in this division.'' She spoke with regal and order. I knew her accent from Jordan. ''What's with the accent? You're from the Middle East?'' The man before spoke with mockery. Agent Camachio turns towards him. ''I thought I was signing up for the US army. Not an Arabian army.'' He continues with his mockery. ''What's your name, soldier?'' She asked as she comes closer to the guy. The guy just smirked. ''Yury Javinsky, your Princess.'' He said. Without a pause…

''Step forward, Javinsky.'' Agent Camachio told him. Javinsky steps forward as she said. ''You want to see some moves? Because I got some moves I know you'll…'' He didn't finish his sentence when Agent Camachio just punched him in the face. He went down faster than a tree. I was chuckling quietly when…

''Agent Hamato!'' A man voice called and I saw a man in a colonel suit coming towards us. ''Colonel Freeman.'' She said as she faced the man. ''I can see you have to break some ass on the first day of the recruits.'' He said as he arrived. He looks at Javinsky, who was still on the ground. ''Get your ass up on your feet and stay still until someone tells you can move.'' Colonel Freeman said as he kicks Javinsky by the knee. Javinsky got to his feet quick and stand still. Colonel Freeman looks away for a while. ''For several years, we have been at war with the Hydraconiacs and we still haven't won. However, I believe that we are going to win this war because we have the best ma…'' He didn't finish as he saw me. He glares at me and I felt like I was under a microscope. He looks at Dr. Jacob, who came and now standing next to Agent Camachio.

''The scientific and strategic division have gathered all the best scientists from the free world. Our goal is to pick one man from this division to commence a project dubbed Project Hero. The project's purpose is to create a new breed of super-soldiers. And they will personally escort the Hydraconiacs to the gates of Hell.'' Colonel Freeman explained what the project is about. I saw Commander Jerome coming towards us. ''Now, go train!'' He shouted and we went training. I went through a lot struggle because of my small size and weak body. I didn't even pass the under-crawl with a gun. Slowly, I realised that I was being too unrealistic when I wanted to join the army. However, I didn't give up. We're now running laps around the base and I was left behind. I saw Agent Camachio sitting in her car with her driver next to her while she was doing her work.

Commander Jerome stops us and points at a flag above the pole. ''That flag hasn't been brought down by anyone for seven years. The first man to bring that flag to me gets a ride back with Agent Camachio.'' Commander Jerome said. All the men went towards the pole and tried climbing it. I just looked at them trying to climb a pole that was slippery. ''Fall in!'' He shouts and all the men went lining up. I walked towards the pole and looked at the flag. 'Private Ezekiel! Fall in!' He shouts. I pulled the pin at the bottom of the pole and let it fall down to the ground. I walked towards the flag and untied it. I fold the flag and gave it to him. I saw Agent Camachio smiling softly before continuing with her work. I got in the car and I went back to the base. 'So, you're the famous Ezekiel that Dr. Jacob keeps talking about.' She said as she turns to face me. I blushed faintly at her face is close to mine. 'Yes. I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable, Agent Camachio.' I said. 'It's okay. Also, call me Noor.' She said. I just nod and looked into the distance.

Camachio's POV.

England

March 24th, 2027

5:00pm.

I'm now supervising the soldiers on their pushups. Ezekiel is struggling and I felt pity. I saw Dr. Jacob and Colonel Freeman talking as they came out from the barracks. 'You do not really think about picking Ezekiel, are you?' Colonel Freeman asked as the two reached the ammunition truck. 'I was just thinking about it. It is a clear choice.' Dr. Jacob said. 'You brought a 90 pound asthmatic right in my army base… I'll let it slide. I never thought you will pick him.' He continues. I called them to do star-jumps and Ezekiel is still struggling.

''Look at him. He's making me cry.'' Colonel Freeman continues as both were looking at Ezekiel's actions. ''I am looking for qualities that aren't physical.'' Dr. Jacob said but Colonel Freeman interjects. ''Do you know how much spent on this project? How much grovelling I did for the government?'' He said but Dr. Jacob interjects. ''I'm very well accounted to how much you pleaded for the spending and approval of the government.'' Dr. Jacob said. ''Then, throw me a bone. Javinsky passed every test that we've got. He's big, fast and obeys orders, he's a soldier. He's perfect for the job.'' Colonel Freeman continues. However, Dr. Jacob interjects. ''He's a bully.'' He emphasizes his point. ''No one wins by being nice…'' He said as he picks up a dud grenade. He unpins it and threw it towards the soldiers. ''Grenade!'' He shouted. Everyone went scampering off and I wanted to kick away the grenade but Ezekiel…

He jumps and covers the grenade with his body. ''Get back! Stay back!'' He shouted as he placed his body on the dud grenade. I saw Colonel Freeman just looked at Javinsky, who was hiding near the truck. ''He's still skinny.'' He finished as he walks away and Dr. Jacob just smiled. He got up and looked at the grenade. ''Good one, Ezekiel. You have more guts than any men I've seen.'' I said. ''Thanks. Although, I think that was a test.'' He said with a small smile, making my heart flutter. I coughed a bit and we continued our training. I looked at Ezekiel, who was still struggling to do anything. I felt my heart fluttering more around him. However, I can't let the same thing happen to me again. Not like last time.

Third Person's POV.

Geneva

March 29th, 2027.

19:40pm.

American and British soldiers are scanning the area for any intrusion from outsiders. ''It's sure is quiet.'' An American soldier said as he looks around. ''Yeah. Old Hydraconiacs sure did a lot of trashing around here. I couldn't even see a bloody corpse around.'' A British soldier said as he smokes his cigar. They scoured the area when…

A massive boom came from the sky. ''INCOMING!'' A soldier shouted but he was too late when the whole area was blasted into the dirt. Everyone flew from the massive boom and crashed into the trees. The soldiers got up and saw a figure standing in the middle of the crater. ''So…this is brigade that tried to find my secret base. Not too shabby.'' He said as he looks at the soldiers. ''Fire!'' The commander shouted and they shoot the figure. The figure, however, didn't even do anything as the bullets bounced off him. The soldiers suddenly ran out of bullets and looked at the figure. ''My turn.'' He said as he jumps up into the air. His right eye glows as he forms a purplish blue orb of flames. ''Brilliant Explosion of…!'' He roars. ''Retreat!'' The commander shouted and the soldiers started running but it was too late…

''Purple Azure Blaze Dragon God!'' The guy roars as he slams the orb down to the ground, creating an explosion equivalent to ten TNT explosions. The men were thrown to several places by the explosion. The figure falls down to the ground and looked at the carnage he has done. He felt a bullet hits his head. He turns around and saw the commander still holding his gun while laying on the ground, injured. ''Tell your Agent Camachio that Raku is coming for her and that he will make her pay for fighting against him.'' Raku said as he propels himself into the distance using the flames.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

Ezekiel's POV.

England.

March 30th, 2027.

8:00am.

It was time. For the experiment. I was sitting on my bed in the barracks, thinking about what would happen. Mordred doesn't know I'm here. Just then…

''I see you're here.'' Dr. Jacob said as he brought two cups and a bottle of whiskey. ''Just getting the jitters.'' I said as I held my hands together. Dr. Jacob just chuckled as he gave me the second cup. ''I want to ask you something.'' I said. Dr. Jacob sat down right in front of me. ''What is it?'' He asked. ''Why me?'' I asked as I was uncertain of why I was picked for the project. Dr. Jacob looked at the bottle while rolling it on his right knee. ''I suppose that is the only question that matters.'' He said as he looks at the bottle. ''This is from Augsburg. My town in Germany. Many people forget that many lives were killed there by the Hydraconiacs. I was part of the division way longer than Agent Hamato and I had a friend. His name was Raku Kurogaki. Both of us were partners. Raku was ambitious. He had a passion for the occult power and myths from all over the world. He convinced that there are great powers hidden in this world, left here by the Gods, waiting for someone to rein in the power.'' Dr. Jacob explains. He stood up and looked out the window.

''When he heard about my serum and how it will advance human capabilities beyond any reasons, he wants to become that someone. So he used the serum. However, there were other effects. The serum…it was not complete. But more important, the man.'' He said as he looks at me. ''The serum amplifies everything that is inside. So good becomes greater. Bad becomes worse.'' He continues as he pours the whiskey into my glass. ''That's why you've been chosen. Because a strong man who has known power all his life may lose respect for that power, but a weak man knows the value of strength. And knows compassion.'' He finished. ''Thanks. I think.'' I said as I looked at him. ''Whatever happens tomorrow, you must promise one thing. That you will stay who you are.'' He said as he drinks. ''Not a perfect soldier. But a good man.'' He finishes as he points to my heart. I smiled warmly. He pours another drink for him. ''To the little guys.'' I said as I have my glass towards him. We bumped our glasses. I nearly drank the whiskey but…

''Wait! What am I doing?! No, you have a procedure tomorrow. No fluids.'' He said as he took my glass. He pours the whiskey from my glass into his glass. ''So, we can drink after the procedure?'' I asked. ''No, I don't have a procedure tomorrow. Drink it after? I drink it now.'' He said as he drank it whole. I sighed before looking out through the window. ''Do you think my parents are proud of what I will become?'' I asked. ''I don't know about that. But I do know that when you helped a lot of people, your parents are watching your every step, guiding you and helping you.'' Dr. Jacob said. I hugged him tightly. Even though it's weird hugging an old man when I'm a man myself. ''Now, go get some sleep. You need to wake up early tomorrow.'' He said as he went out. I nearly fell asleep when I heard the doors open again. I looked and saw Noor. ''No…I mean…Agent Camachio. What are you doing here?'' I asked as I got up. ''I thought I might see you before you're off to the project.'' She said with a small voice as she sat down. I propped myself next to her and saw her holding something.

''Something to calm you down.'' She said as she gave me her gift. It's a ring with several engravings from different countries. ''The ring always help me calm myself down when I'm afraid or stressed. Now, I'm giving it to you.'' She said with a small blush. I took it and wore it on my right ring finger. It fits perfectly. ''Also, I'm bringing you to the base tomorrow so get some rest.'' She said with a small smile as she got up and walks out. I smiled and lie down on the bed before succumbing to slumber.

Dr. Von Jackal's POV.

I waited at the base before I saw Raku coming back. ''The Dragon Eye works perfectly and in tandem with my body. I feel more powerful than I've been before.'' Raku said. ''Yes. Now, we've located someone you might know and hate.'' I said as I showed him images. Images of Dr. Jacob Grey. ''My old partner. Dr. Jacob Grey. How I longed to see him again. But times have changed and I'm afraid he has to go. Send one of our spies to eliminate Dr. Jacob immediately.'' Raku ordered me. ''Yes.'' I said as I walked off. I looked at Raku, showcasing his powers to his own. ''The Dragon Eye fits with him. That means the other artifacts can be in tandem with him as well.'' I said as I began my strategy.

Agent Camachio's POV.

Brooklyn, New York.

March 31st, 2027.

10:20am.

I was inside a car with Ezekiel as we are going to the project's base. We passed the streets. ''I know that alley. I got beat up there five times.'' Ezekiel said as he points to an empty alley. ''Also behind that cinema. Six times.'' He continues. ''Four times behind that shop.'' He continues as he points to another location. ''And five times behind that supermarket.'' He finishes as he points to the last location. ''Do you have something against running away?'' I asked as I looked at him.

''You start running, they'll never let you stop.'' He said as he looks outside. ''You stand up, you push back.'' He drones more. ''They can't say no forever, right?'' He said as he looks at me. Our eyes connected with each other and we both looked away instantly. ''I know a little of what that's like to have every door shut in your face.'' I said as I frowned about a bit from my past. ''I guess I just don't know why you'd want to join the army if you were a beautiful girl.'' Ezekiel said before he blushed. ''Or…a woman. An agent…You are beautiful, but…'' Ezekiel droned as he wants to retribute what he said earlier. ''You have no idea how to talk to a woman, do you?'' I asked with amusement. ''I think this is the longest conversation I've had with one.'' He explains his little problem.

''Women aren't exactly lining up to dance with a guy they might step on easily.'' He said as he looked down. ''You must have danced before.'' I said with a small chuckle. ''Well, asking a woman to dance always seemed so terrifying. And the past few years, it just didn't seem to matter that much. I figure I'd wait.'' Ezekiel said as he looks out from the window. ''For what?'' I asked as I wanted to know his answer. ''The right partner.'' He said with a small voice and I smiled warmly at his answer. We arrived in front of a small store. Ezekiel looked around as he seems to be confused. ''This way.'' I said as I lead Ezekiel inside the shop. Once inside, a holographic woman came. ''Hello, darling. Nice weather we're having.'' She said. ''Yes, but I always carry an umbrella.'' I said. The woman nods and the massive book-shelf turns, revealing the secret entrance. Ezekiel and I walked along the corridor and reached the destination.

Dr. Jacob is checking for the machine with Mordred. Up in the booth, Colonel Freeman is with the President of the United States and an unknown man. ''EZEKIEL?!'' Mordred said in a shocked tone as he saw Ezekiel. I turned to him to require answers. ''We went to the same school together.'' He explained the reason behind Mordred knowing him. I see that he's very nervous. We meet with Dr. Jacob. ''Are you ready?'' Dr. Jacob asked Ezekiel in a polite manner. ''Ready as I'll ever be.'' Ezekiel said. ''Good. Take off your shirt and jeans.'' Dr. Jacob continues and Ezekiel nodded for the orders. He turns towards me and I turned away from him. I could hear the shirt rustling and the sound of the belt being unclasped. I saw Ezekiel lying on the base of the coffin that was too big only in shorts. Dr. Jacob came to him once more. ''Comfortable?'' He asked Ezekiel. ''It's a little big.'' Ezekiel said with a small chuckle. He then went to his normal self. ''Did you save me some of the whiskey?'' Ezekiel asked. ''Not as much as I should have. Sorry.'' Dr. Jacob said apologetically. He then turns to Mordred. ''Mr. Truman. How are the energy levels?'' Dr. Jacob asked. ''The power levels are at 100%. We may slow down some actions in Brooklyn but we are ready as we'll ever be.'' He said. He looks at me. ''Are you sure Ezekiel is up for this?'' He asked. I looked at him, who wasn't looking anything like he fears for death. ''He's ready.'' I said. 'Mordred, you know how adamant I am if I want to do something.' Ezekiel joked. ''Yeah, like that time in college.'' Mordred spoke with a small chuckle.

''Agent Camachio? Don't you think you would be more comfortable in the booth?'' Dr. Jacob asked. ''Yes, of course. Sorry.'' I said as I tore my sights off him. I walked away but stole some glances at him.

Third Person's POV.

Dr. Jacob taps his microphone to see if it works. ''Testing. Do you hear me? Is this on?'' He asked through the microphone. Once getting their attention, he looks at them seriously. ''Ladies and gentlemen, today, we take not another step towards annihilation, but the first step on the path to peace.'' He continues as he watched the nurses clamped Ezekiel down on the table while another nurse rolls in a canister filled with 11 test tubes filled with bluish green liquid. ''We begin with a series of microinjections into the subject's major muscle groups. The serum infusion will cause immediate cellular change…'' Dr. Jacob explains as the nurse took ten tubes and placed them in the needles located near Ezekiel's arms. ''And then, to stimulate growth, the subject will be saturated with gamma rays and Vita-Rays.'' Dr. Jacob continues. He walks to Izzul, who was getting an injection by a nurse. ''That wasn't so bad.'' Ezekiel said as he was expecting something bad. ''That was penicillin.'' Dr. Jacob said in a matter of fact. He looked at Dr. Jacob, who just shook his head.

''Serum infusion beginning in…'' He said to Mordred.

''Five,'' He counts back. Ezekiel closes his eyes.

''Four,'' He continues counting and the men in the booth were getting restless.

''Three,'' He continues and Agent Camachio was worried for Ezekiel.

''Two,'' He continues and the needles pierced through Ezekiel's arms.

''One.'' He finishes and Mordred nods as he starts the procedure. The liquid empties into Ezekiel's body, causing his arms to pulsate. Ezekiel groans before his eyes went wide open. ''Now, Mr. Truman.'' Dr. Jacob said and Mordred nods as he pressed another button. The table rose up and enclosed Ezekiel in a coffin-like pod. ''Ezekiel? Are you okay in there?'' Dr. Jacob asked. ''It's probably too late to go to the bathroom, right?'' Ezekiel asked jokingly. Dr. Jacob smiles before turning towards Mordred. ''We will proceed.'' Dr. Jacob said and Mordred types in the code. The window of the coffin starts to glow.

''That's 10%.'' Mordred said as he checks the monitor.

''20%,'' He continues as he keeps watch.

''30%,'' He continues as he hopes for Ezekiel's safety.

''40%,'' He continues and Agent Camachio hopes he will survive.

''That's 50%,'' He continues. ''Vital signs remain stable.'' Another doctor said as he checks the vital signs of Ezekiel.

''60%,'' He continues. Everyone was sure that the experiment will succeed.

''70%,'' Mordred continues but…

''AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Ezekiel screams from inside the coffin, capturing Dr. Jacob's concern. Agent Camachio went running down the booth to get there. ''Ezekiel!'' Dr. Jacob screams as he got close to the coffin. ''Ezekiel!'' He screams more as he looks inside. ''Shut it down!'' Agent Camachio screams at Mordred. ''Shut it down!'' She repeated again. Mordred was close to shutting the procedure off but…

''No! Don't shut it! I can do this!'' Ezekiel shouts from the inside. Mordred was distraught but he continues on reading the power levels. ''80%, 90%. We've reached 100%!'' Mordred shouts as he shielded his eyes from the bright light emitting from the coffin. The whole area starts to let out sparks of electricity before the whole procedure was done. They were all wary. ''Mr. Truman?'' Dr. Jacob asked as he looks at him. Mordred proceeds on opening the coffin. The coffin opens and reveals Ezekiel.

Or rather, his new self. His whole body has increased in muscle mass and height. His whole body is steaming from the radiation. The nurses and doctors proceed on getting him off. The men from the booth, along with Colonel Freemason went down to him. Agent Camachio went towards Ezekiel. ''How do you feel?'' She asked. He just looked at himself. ''I feel taller.'' He said with a small chuckle. ''You look taller.'' She said with a small blush. Ezekiel dons a white shirt and jogging pants as he looks at Dr. Jacob. ''You did it.'' He said happily. ''I can think of the fear etched on the Hydraconiac's faces when they see our new weapon.'' Colonel Freeman said with a small laugh. Ezekiel laughed along. Dr. Jacob smiles before seeing the unknown man. He looks at the booth and pulls out a lighter. Dr. Jacob recognises the lighter and tried to warn them but to his dismay…

The man clicks his lighter and the booth exploded, causing disarray. The man proceeded on getting the last vial. ''Stop him!'' Dr. Jacob shouts as he ran towards the man. The man hisses as he reveals his scaly skin and tail. He nearly shot Dr. Jacob when…

He was slammed into the wall by Ezekiel. The man hissed at him. ''Ultimate Saiyan God!'' Ezekiel roars without reason but he transformed. His hair is now spiked and purely bluish with red tips. His eyes are green and he has an energy aura surrounding his whole body. He roars as he and the snake man flew up to the ceiling and broke through, getting them out in public. The people were shocked to see the two beings fighting. A man and a snake man hybrid. The snake man hisses as he took out his lighter and clicks it again. A small ship appears out from thin air and several Hydraconiacs came out from it with Major Hydraconiacs. Agent Camachio came out and started shooting but their thick scales blocked the bullets. The Hydraconiacs hissed as they aimed their weapons towards civilians. ''Noor, get them out from here. I'll take care of them.'' Ezekiel said. Agent Camachio wasn't sure to leave Ezekiel when one Hydraconiac appears above him. He just raises his right hand and blasted the Hydraconiac into pieces without care. ''Go.'' He said as he cracks his knuckles. Agent Camachio nods and went off to get civilians out of harm's way. The snake man hisses as he enters the ship. Ezekiel moves in and shot the engine of the ship, causing it to die. The snake man was pissed and ordered the Hydraconiac soldiers to dispose of Ezekiel.

''Let's go.'' Ezekiel said as he starts fighting against the Hydraconiacs. He parries one punch while landing an uppercut on one Hydraconiac. A Hydraconiac tries to destroy a building but he wasn't going to let it do so. ''28 Tailed Beast Cloak!'' He roared as he transformed. His hair stays spiked up with the same colours but he now dons a bluish cloak with red flames at the hem and at the end of the sleeves. His pupils are slits and he has whiskers-like tattoo on his face. ''Flying Raijin!'' He shouted as he disappears from the surrounding Hydraconiacs around him and appears instantly above the attacking Hydraconiac. ''Rasengan!'' He roars as he forms an orb of energy and slams it down on the Hydraconiac's head, killing it instantly. He saw two Hydraconiacs coming towards him. Ezekiel felt a tingle inside him and he backflips. ''Hyper Mode!'' He shouted as he transforms again. He now has longer hair that pointed like a hedgehog's quills. He wore light blue fingerless gloves and shoes. He formed two energy spears in each hand.

''Chaos Dual Spears!'' He roars as he threw the spears directly in the two Hydraconiacs' stomachs, causing them to explode into pieces. The other Hydraconiacs roars as they charged towards Ezekiel. He ran and found out that this form has ultra speed, letting him run circles around the evil soldiers. One Hydraconiac captures a small child and flew off. Ezekiel saw this and jumps in the air. ''Devil Gene Mode!'' He shouted as he transformed. He is now shirtless but his trousers are blue with red flames designs on the sides of the trousers until the hem. His laces are spiked and he has gauntlets on his arms, wrapped with barb wires. He flew and captured the Hydraconiac. Both fought before Ezekiel managed to get the kid and destroyed the Hydraconiac with a laser right through the chest coming from his forehead. He flew down into a building and placed the kid down. ''Get to safety.'' He said as he flew off towards the remaining Hydraconiacs. He flew down and he glows brightly. ''Paladin Mode!'' He shouted as he lands and he stabs two Hydraconiacs in their heads with two swords. He now has blue armour with flame designs at the end of the armour's sleeves and the mouth guard. Ezekiel's eyes glowed with bright flames. He pulls out the swords starts cutting down several more Hydraconiacs. He saw a Major Hydraconiac coming towards him and he was sent flying by a swing of a massive club coming from the Major Hydraconiac.

Ezekiel crashed into several buildings before he stops himself. ''Time for another one.'' He said as he glows. ''Shinigami Mode!'' He shouts as he transforms. He now dons a blue shinigami cloak with red flames design at the sleeves and the hem of the cloak. He wields a long black katanna with wave designs on the blade. He collects energy into his katanna blade. ''Getsuga…,'' He shouts as the blade shone with energy. The Major Hydraconiac roars as it charges towards him. ''Tenshou!'' He finished as he swung his katanna down, creating a massive arc of energy that slashed the Major Hydraconiac in half. He saw the snake man with three more Major Hydraconiacs blocking him. ''I'm going to make you pay for trying to hurt innocent people.'' Ezekiel said as he glows with freezing snow. ''Dragon God Force!'' He shouted as he transformed. The three Major Hydraconiacs roar as they charged towards him. Ezekiel roars as he jumps towards one of the Major Hydraconiac. ''Roaring Bellow of Snow Dragon God!'' He roars as he spews a massive blizzard of snow that froze the Major Hydraconiac's face and he broke the frozen head to pieces. He saw another Major Hydraconiac coming at his right. ''Iron Fist of Snow Dragon God!'' He roars as he punched the second Major Hydraconiac right in the stomach. The power froze the Major Hydraconiac before it broke into pieces. The third Major Hydraconiac jumps towards him and Ezekiel grew his wings and claws. He dodged by flying back and landed back. ''Sword Edge of Snow Dragon God!'' He roars as he sped towards the Major Hydraconiac in a snow dragon that pierced through the Major Hydraconiac.

The Major Hydraconiac roars before it froze and broke to pieces. He looks at the snake man, who was running away from the broken ship and in the road. ''Let's go for another mode.'' He said as he glows. ''Speedster Gigantic Hero Mode!'' Ezekiel roared as he transformed. His legs have engines on his legs. He crouched down as his body points towards the snake man. ''Flash Force!'' He roars as he runs towards the snake man at a very fast speed. The snake man saw him coming and he shoots several shots towards Ezekiel.

He jumps from the shots. ''Let's slam!'' He roars as he enlarged his right palm. He slams the snake man down to the ground, crushing him and making him immobilised. Ezekiel reverted to his normal self and saw the serum was destroyed in the process. He got to the snake man and held him by the cuff of the shirt. ''Who send you here?'' Ezekiel asked as he glares into the snake man's eyes. ''I'm the first of many. You won't win. Raku will win the war and rule the world.'' The snake man said as he bites his tongue. His whole body glows and he threw him up in the air, letting the snake man explodes. He looked at his hands as he was confused. ''Who is this Raku?'' He thought before teleporting back to the project place.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

Dr. Von Jackal's POV.

I watched as I saw the conversation between Raku and the three Generals of the Hydraconiacs go by. ''The Kings are not accustomed to being ignored, General Raku. They fund your research because you promised us weapons.'' General Hydrid said as he started the talk. ''You serve their pleasures. He gave you this facility as a reward for your betrayal to the humanity.'' The second general, General Unix, said as he wants to get out from Raku's facility. ''Reward? Call it what it is. Exile. I no longer reflect their image of their pure Hydraconiac race ruling the Earth.'' Raku said nonchalantly. ''You think this is about appearances? Your Black Dragon division has failed to deliver so much as a plasma gun in over two years. And we had learned through local intelligence you had mounted several full-scale incursions into several countries, the recent is Norway. The Kings feel…How did they put it?'' The third general, General Yurinov said.

''The Black Dragon has been indulged long enough!'' General Hydrid summarised what the Kings told them. Raku stops, making them and me stop in our tracks. He turns around and glared at the three Generals. He took a deep breath and calmly looked at them later. ''Gentlemen, you have come to see the results of our work. Let me show you.'' Raku said as he opens the door and lead us into his office. Inside, a cannon is propped and ready. The map is laid out on another table with pins indicating the locations they will hit. ''The Kings say the war will be finished in a few years but it's been seven years. They say they will finish this but they are no closer to achieving their goals.'' Raku said as he went to the controls and started typing in the codes. ''And I suppose you still aim to win this war through magic and hocus-pocus?'' General Unix said mockingly. ''Science. But I understand your utter confusion between two foreign aspects.'' He continues as he keeps watching the gauge on the computer. General Yurinov walked towards the map and looked at the locations. ''Great power has always baffled primitive men. The Black Dragon is assembling an arsenal to destroy my enemies in one stroke, wherever they are, regardless of how many forces they possess, all in a matter of hours.'' He finishes as he saw the gauge is fully charged.

''Your enemies?'' General Hydrid asked. ''My weapons contain enough destructive power to decimate every hostile capital on Earth.'' Raku continues as he was checking the controls. General Yurinov saw one location that was marked by Raku. ''Quite simply, gentlemen. I have harnessed the power of the gods.'' Raku finishes. ''Thank you, Raku.'' General Unix said as he looks at General Hydrid. 'For what?' Raku asked confusingly. ''For making it clear how obviously mad you are. We can see why the Kings cast you out here to conquer this planet.'' General Unix said. ''The Kings' Quarters is on this map!'' General Yurinov shouted as he looks at Raku. ''So it is.'' Raku said as he starts the gun. The gun whirred into life and points its nozzle towards General Yurinov. ''You will be punished for your insolence! You will be brought before the Kings themselves…!'' General Yurinov didn't finish his sentence as Raku shoots him into oblivion. The other two Generals stared with fear at what Raku has done. The two try to escape Raku's office but Raku aims the gun towards the two. He shoots a blast towards General Unix but General Unix dodged it. He shot a second time and that got General Unix. Raku looks at General Hydrid, who tried to get out but the door was locked. General Hydrid turns around and screams before he was obliterated. The gun shuts down and Raku stops the gun.

''My apologies, Doctor. But we both knew Black Dragon could grow no further under the Kings' shadows. Black Dragon!'' He shouts. ''Black Dragon Hail!'' The three soldiers shout as they raise both of their arms. Raku looks at me. ''Black Dragon Hail!' I shouted with glee with an evil smile. It's time that the world to see the Black Dragon rise and everything will fall into their places.

Colonel Freeman's POV.

We've retrieved the dead bodies of the Hydraconiacs as well as their ship. As I speak, Mordred is working on reverse-engineering the machine. Meanwhile, Ezekiel is getting himself blood donation in order to extract the remaining serum from it. ''I think you have enough.'' He said as the nurse pulls out the needle out from his right arm and carried the blood packs off. He looked at Agent Hamato, who was talking with Dr. Jacob. ''The serum is transfused with your body. Dr. Jacob explains that the serum was supposed to give you an enhanced body but he doesn't know where the powers come from or why you're the exceptional one. It may take years for us to decipher your DNA, even with Dr. Jacob's help.'' Agent Camachio explains. Ezekiel looked at Dr. Jacob. ''You deserves more than this.'' He said with regret. Dr. Jacob just sighed as the three walked to me and the President. ''If it could only work once, I'm glad that it was you.'' Dr. Jacob said as he taps his back.

''Colonel Freeman, my committee is demanding answers.'' The Senator asked as he walks with the senator. ''Great. Why don't we start with how a Hydraconiac spy got a ride to my secret base in your car?'' I asked. I then looked at Mordred, who was still examining the ship. ''What have we got here?'' I asked him as I want information. ''Speaking modestly, I'm the world best mechanical engineer bred in the US. But I don't know what's inside this contraption or how it works.'' Mordred said as he was confused by the mechanism of the ship. ''We're not even close to this technology, even with our latest ships couldn't handle this.'' He summarised his findings. ''Then who is?'' The senator asked as he wants to know who attacked them. ''Black Dragon.'' I said as I know one group who will do anything like this. I looked at the senator. ''I'm sure you've been reading our briefings regarding who we're dealing with.'' I continued. ''I'm on a number of committees, Colonel.'' He said when…

''Black Dragon is the Hydraconiac's deep-science division within the Hydraconiac army. Led by Raku Kurogaki, former General of the US army before he abandoned us and join the Hydraconiacs, becoming their general. But he has much bigger ambitions in regards to holding the world in his own hands. Black Dragon is practically a cult. The soldiers there worship him. They think he's invincible and he is. After a recent incident from Geneva, he has retrieved a relic called the Dragon Eye. We believed he's obtaining more relics in order to achieve his world domination.'' Agent Camachio explains as she came with Dr. Jacob and Ezekiel. ''So, what are you going to do about it?'' The senator asked as he was wary of the information he received. ''After a chat with the President after the incident. As of today, a task force called The Dukes are created.'' I said as I walked towards Agent Camachio.

''Colonel?'' She asked. ''We're taking the fight to Black Dragon. Pack your bags, Agent Hamato. You too, Dr. Jacob, Mordred.'' I said as I looked at the two people. ''We're flying to London tonight.'' I finished as I walked away but I was stopped. ''Sir? If you're going after Raku, I want in.'' Ezekiel said as he stands next to Agent Camachio. ''You're an experiment. You're going to Geneva.'' I said. ''For what?'' He asked. ''You're the brute force of the Dukes. Your goals are to find information regarding Raku's relics. We need to know what he is doing with those relics and what relics he's going to go after next.'' I said. He smiled at his position. ''Also, I'm assigning you to a partner.'' I continued. ''Who?'' He asked as he was curious to know who is willing to go with him for this mission. I smiled as I know one stupid dare-devil who will officially shit on Raku's mouth. ''You don't mean him, are you?'' Agent Camachio asked. ''Well, he's been out of commission for a while now. I heard he got himself some cybernetic parts to replace his missing limbs and organs.'' I said. I heard a rocket boost sound and I knew who it was. A figure came in the room. He looks like a normal human being but his body is another matter. His right arm is metallic like a gauntlet but it's an arm to replace his amputated arm from the war. The left side of his chest is metallic as well. He has brownish-red hair with three scars running across his right eye. He wore a cloak that covers the back of his body. He wore brown pants and shoes.

''Agent Albercor reporting to duty, sir.'' He said as he salutes. ''No need for formalities, Erik. We're friends here. Even Agent Camachio wants to meet you after you went incognito on 2025.'' I said. He chuckled before he saw Ezekiel. ''So, I have to partner up with this guy?'' Erik asked as he examines him. ''Yes. You two have a mission. Infiltrate the base of Black Dragon and retrieve any data regarding what relics Raku have obtained and which ones he's going after next.'' I explained the mission. Both nodded. I nodded and we all started our work.

Ezekiel's POV.

Geneva.

April 3rd 2027.

13:20pm.

I reached Geneva with Agent Albercor handling the car. We had a really long flight before and I had to talk with Noor before I'm going on this suicide mission…

Flashback (Yesterday at the airport.)

''I hope you'll be okay.'' Noor said as she rubs my cheek as she was standing at the entrance. ''Don't worry. I can protect myself. You, however…be safe.'' I said as I rubbed her cheeks. She smiled as she went with Colonel Freeman, Dr. Jacob, and Mordred. ''Keep her safe, Mordred. I don't want her or any one of you to get hurt.'' I said. ''Don't worry. I'll keep her safe.'' Mordred said. I smiled as I went with Agent Albercor on the plane going straight to Geneva.

Flashback ends.

''Since we're here, mind if I ask about yourself?'' Agent Albercor asked. ''Sure. What do you want to know?'' I said as I looked at him and we were trudging through the forest, following the map that will lead us to the base where Raku usually go. ''Where are you from?'' He asked. ''I'm a New Yorker. My parents saved me when the war started. They died protecting and I was placed in an orphanage. I met more people there and when we got older, we went to the same school and finished there. It was hectic since the war was ongoing and after a few years, my friends joined the army and I was left alone.'' I told him the story. ''Why were you all alone? You looked fit by my view.'' He said as he shakes off the snow from his jacket. ''The thing is…this body is the results of the serum created by Dr. Jacob. I was a weakling before. I got several conditions that obstruct me from being able to join the army. Hell, my friends said that I would die just by breathing in the air because I'm asthmatic. Now, I have this body and…powers.'' I finished. ''Your life is sure is hard. I feel bad for you. It feels like my life is better than yours. I joined the army but I lost half of my organs and my right arm to one Major Hydraconiac, led by Raku.'' Agent Albercor said while contemplating about my life.

''What's the deal with Raku? Why is he hated by the army and Noor? He betrayed the army but that's the only thing he did.'' I said as I was confused by Noor's distaste for the name. ''She didn't tell you? Raku was her former boyfriend.'' Agent Albercor said with his right hand became a knuckle. ''He was her ex?'' I asked. ''Yeah. During the war, Raku confessed to her and she was happy. The two were the happiest couple I've ever seen that will stick with the war. However, Raku finally shows his real skin when he heard about the serum that Dr. Jacob wants. I believed he told you this?'' Agent Albercor continues. I nodded. ''What he didn't tell you is what happened next. He did get the serum but the serum wasn't complete. He suffers many changes to his body. His personality also changed for the worst. He started killing as many personnel and nearly endangered Dr. Jacob's life when Noor stops him. Raku just smiled evilly as he looks at her. I still remembered what he said to Noor and made her the cold queen she is.'' He continues his story.

''What did he say?'' I asked. ''He said that he was just using her to get to the serum. He didn't love her like she loves him and that he's now a happy traitor. He flew off as his back grew wings and he was never seen again until we heard news of a new Hydraconiac General. A human-reptile hybrid. Raku Kurogaki. He led many successful battles with his own army called Black Dragon. He was, however, planned to control the world by his own iron grip rather than letting the Kings of the Hydraconiacs to control it. That's why he joined the Hydraconiacs. To subdue them and made them weak while he gets stronger each second.'' Agent Albercor finishes. I was deeply shocked at the story. I was about to ask more when…

''We're here.'' He said as he points to a clearing that housed a base. The base has fortified walls and several tanks waiting outside with several Hydraconiacs waiting on guard. ''We need a distraction. I could hack into their database mainframe and shut down the cameras and the tanks, long enough for us to get in and get the data we needed.'' Agent Albercor said as he types in his right arm. ''Or we could do the brute way.'' I said. He looked confused. ''I'll send the signal. You'll go in and get all the data.'' I continued as I was focusing. He was about to ask when…

''Ultimate Saiyan God!'' I roared and transformed into one of my forms. Agent Albercor looked impressed and with awe. ''Go.'' I said as I walked out from the forest and into the open.

Third Person's POV.

The Hydraconiacs saw Ezekiel walking out from the forest and they all charged to attack. He smirks as he saw them coming. He cups both of his hands together to the side and a bright light appears within the cupped hands. ''KAME…!'' He roars as the ground starts to shake.

''HAME…!'' He continues as the Hydraconiacs are coming closer. The small rocks float around him and his eyes shone brightly.

''HA!'' He finished as he shoots a massive beam of pure energy directed towards the charging Hydraconiacs, destroying them and blasting the doors into clouds of dust. 'Now!' Izzul shouted and he saw Agent Albercor flying through the open doors. Ezekiel runs in and met several more Hydraconiacs trying to flank him with energy spears, guns and Major Hydraconiacs are present as well. He roars as he punched one Hydraconiac in the face, killing it while he shoots several energy blasts that destroyed several more. He dodged one club coming from one of the Major Hydraconiac and he runs up the club. ''Big Bang Attack!'' He roars as he shoots a ball of energy that destroyed the Major Hydraconiac's face and killed it. The body lands and splattered some of the Hydraconiacs while he front-flips over the shots. ''28 Tailed Beast Cloak!'' He roars as he transformed. He saw two Hydraconiacs flying towards him. ''Dual Chidori True Spears!'' He roars as he formed two spears made from electricity and pierced both Hydraconias on their chests. Both were electrocuted, exploded and he lands on the ground with two windmill-shaped orbs of winds in each hand. ''Dual Rasenshuriken!'' He roars as he threw the two orbs. The orbs flew and cut through several Hydraconiacs before it expands, taking in more within them. He saw Agent Albercor exited the place. He nearly went when ten Major Hydraconiacs came out from the ground and cornered him. One Major punched him but he managed to block the punch but he was sent flying into the facility. He coughed out a bit of blood and saw the Majors coming through the hole.

''Dragon God Force!'' He roars as he transformed. He looked at the facility. ''Agent Albercor, have you retrieved the data?'' He asked through his earpiece. ''Yes. There is no need for the facility to exist.'' Agent Albercor replied. He smiled as he lets out frost from his body. ''Brilliant Tundra of…'' He said as he sees the Majors coming in to kill him. ''Snow Dragon God!'' He finishes his chant and the whole place froze. The Majors were frozen in their tracks and trapped in ice. He smiled as he runs out from the place. He looks at the facility with a quick glance. ''Roaring Bellow of Snow Dragon God!'' He finishes as he spews out a massive blast of blizzard from his mouth that broke the facility into pieces. He saw Agent Albercor typing in his right arm and the whole place explodes. ''That was some dandy work there, Captain.'' He said. ''Captain?' Ezekiel asked. 'Yeah. Got to call you something.' Albercor said as he shrugs. 'Then, Captain it is.' He said as he smiled as both went to report back to Colonel Freeman about their findings.

Raku's POV.

The Alps.

April 3rd 2027.

19:30pm.

I was drinking my beer and sitting on the seat of my chair within my quarters when a soldier entered. ''Leader Raku, we have some bad reports coming from the Geneva base.'' The soldier said as he inserts a USB into the port-hole located near the wall. A holographic screen appears and shows the destruction of the Geneva base that I've established a few days ago. ''When was this?'' I asked. ''A few hours ago. There were reports of a strange figure with powers that decimated all the troops allocated there. We have some footage of the figure.'' He continues as he shows me the footage. I saw the figure running and destroying the base with a form I distaste the most. ''Wherever I go, there will always be a Hero. Why can't I go to a universe without a Hero?'' He thought as he looks at the footage, showing Ezekiel transforming from Ultimate Saiyan God to 28 Tailed Beast Cloak to Snow Dragon God Force. ''Tell the bases to level up their protection programs. Get the walls fortified further and increase the output to 60%. I need Project Titan to work immediately.'' I said. The soldier saluted and went out. I looked out from the window. ''My clones were destroyed by a Hero from the first Universe and the Hero from the Infinite Stratos Universe. I'm not going to be put down by another wretched Hero from this Universe.'' I said as I slammed my right fist down on the table. I continued testing my powers while still contemplating on getting stronger to kill off this universe of Hero. I've also received the...special treatment from one of my clones.  
p class="MsoNormal" /p


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 05.

The outskirts of Kreuzberg.

April 9th, 2027.

18:00pm.

Agent Camachio's POV.

I'm waiting at the door of the base for both Ezekiel and Agent Albercor. We received reports of the base in Geneva being demolished by the two. I waited until I see the Jeep. I smiled warmly as I saw Ezekiel coming off the Jeep with no injuries as well as Agent Albercor. ''Mission accomplished, Noor. This guy is a useful person to have when you need to crack some Hydraconiac heads.'' Agent Albercor said as he motions his head towards Ezekiel. ''In the meantime, Erik. Now, I need to talk with him.'' I said. He nods and walked to Colonel Freeman to deliver the information the two have been assigned to retrieve. ''How are you?'' I asked as I checked his entire being. ''I'm doing great. Have some fun destroying a base but I wished I didn't have to do that.'' He said in a saddened tone. I understand what he meant. Both sides lost so many people that I think the army wants nothing more than just to end the war. ''Come on, I'll introduce you to the people here.'' I said as I dragged him. We reached the wards and I introduced him to some of my friends. ''Ezekiel, I want you to meet Clyde Jackson, Justine Benson, Frederick McDavies and Mitchell Newman.'' I introduce my the troops to him.

''So, you're the experiment that Dr. Jacob got it right.'' Justine said with a smirk. ''Well, I'm still alive, aren't I?'' Ezekiel said with a chuckle. They all laughed when…

A soldier came into the ward. Looks like he wants to tell something. ''Agent Camachio, Captain Ezekiel, Colonel Freeman require your presences asap.'' The soldier said as he salutes us. The two of us said our goodbyes to them and went to the main office. Colonel Freeman is sitting and reading the information that he received from Erik and Ezekiel. ''It seems the mission was a success. However, Raku has to retrieve four relics from four places. One of them, the Dragon Eye, is used by him while the other three, the Dragon Liver, Zeus Bolt and Neptune Beads are used for energy source powering up their devices. He needs one more relic that will create a barrier to both sides.'' He explains as he shows the fifth relic. It was a staff. ''A staff?'' Ezekiel asked confusingly. ''It says here the staff is called the Wukong Staff. Capable to manipulate itself in any sizes and weights. Raku's plan is to use the staff and melt it. He will use the melted staff to coat his bones, making him near indestructible and with the stolen Vibranium and Adamantium that he stole from the two cities he retrieved the Neptune Beads and Zeus Bolt, those three metals could have a disastrously bad effect against anyone who wants to go up to him. His fascination to myths really paid off.'' Colonel Robinson explained as he drops the file to the table. ''Where is it?'' Ezekiel asked as he takes the file. ''The location is not stated in here. However, it does state that next piece of location is within a factory, handled by Black Dragon, near here.'' Colonel Robinson continues.

''What about the captured army?'' I asked. ''What captured army?'' Ezekiel asked as he was confused. ''A group of soldiers was sent to infiltrate the factory. More than 300 of them but only 50 came back. The people you met earlier…they were part of the Brigade 107.'' I explained. I saw his face changed expression from being calm to being worried. ''I need to know four names. Sergeant Jason Cain, Sergeant George McMaster, Sergeant James Jekyll and Sergeant Arthur Beauregard from the Brigade 107.'' Ezekiel said as he seems to know the people who were captured. Colonel Freeman just sighed as he seems to be distraught. ''I have signed more of these condolences letters today than I would care to count myself. However, those four names do sound familiar. I'm sorry.'' He said as he looks at Ezekiel. He looked sad and distraught as he heard the words coming out from Colonel Freeman's mouth. ''What about the others? Are you planning a rescue mission?'' He continues as he was to find the sliver of hope left.

''Yes, it's called "winning the war." That's what we're going to do.'' Colonel Freeman said nonchalantly. ''But if you know where they are, why not at least…'' Ezekiel didn't finish his sentence as Colonel interjected him. ''They're 60 miles behind the lines through some of the most heavily fortified territories in Europe and when you destroyed the base at Geneva, the fortifications have been increased. We'd lose more men than we'd save.'' Colonel explains in a grave tone. Ezekiel was distraught at the concept. ''I think I understand just fine about the situation.'' He said as he ran out from the office. I followed him to his designated room, where he was packing his bags with bombs and a compass. ''What do you plan to do, blast your way through Austria?'' I asked as I watched him pack. ''If that's what it takes.'' He said as he took a shield that Mordred has created for him. It was made from steel so it should be able to deflect any bullets.

''You heard the Colonel. Your friends are mostly dead.'' I said as I want him to not get hurt. ''You don't know that.'' He counters. ''Even so, he's devising a strategy. If he detects…'' I didn't finish my sentence as he interjects. ''By the time he's done that, it could be too late for me to save them and they will die.'' He counters once more as he wore his jacket. He walks out from his room and into the field, where there are empty jeeps. ''Ezekiel!'' I shouted as I tried to stop him. He placed his bags into the jeep before looking at me. ''Dr. Jacob told me that lives are worth protecting. I intend to keep that motto for my life.'' He said. I understand what drives his motive. ''You got to let me go.'' He said as he enters the jeep. ''I can do more than that.'' I said, confusing him.

Over Kreuzberg.

19:30pm.

Me and him are on board a plane, piloted by Agent Albercor, who agreed to our suggestion as he has a friend who was with the Brigade 107. ''The Black Dracon camp is in Kreuzberg, tucked between these two mountain ranges…'' I explained to him the location of the factory using Google Map and pinpoints. ''It's a factory of some kind.'' I continued. ''We should be able to drop you right on the doorstep.'' Agent Albercor said as he keeps his eyes on the sky. ''Just get me as close as you can.'' He told Agent Albercor without looking at him and kept his focus on the map. He looks at me with a worried face. ''You two are gonna be in a lot of trouble when you land.'' He said as he straps the shield behind his back. ''And you won't?'' I asked. ''Where I'm going, if anybody yells at me, I just transform into one of my forms and blast them off the face of the earth.'' He replies. ''They will undoubtedly shoot back.'' I said with a small smile. ''Well, let's hope what Mordred gave me is good for something.'' He said as he taps the shield behind him. ''If we managed to survive this, let's go out for a small fondue.'' Agent Albercor said to me. I looked at him and looked back to Ezekiel, who was sporting a neutral face. ''Erik is the best civilian pilot I've ever seen before he lost his right arm. He's mad enough to brave this airspace. We're lucky to have him.'' I explained the reason why I ask him to fly us to the location.

Ezekiel just nods as he hears my explanation. ''So, are you two…Do you…?'' He said, which caught my attention to why he points at me and Agent Albercor. ''Fondue?'' He finishes with a questioning tone. I just sighed before pulling a small device out from my jacket. ''This is your transponder. Activate it with your watch when you're done with the mission. Once activated, the signal will lead us straight to you.'' I explained as I gave him the transponder. He nods as he placed the transponder in his bag.

Suddenly…

The whole sky is lit up by massive beams of energy coming from the ground. Agent Albercor maneuvers the plane but even he could get shot. Ezekiel got up from his seat and went to the door. ''Get back here! We're taking you all the way in!'' I shouted at him as I follow his back. He opens the door and looked down. ''As soon as I'm clear off this plane, you turn this thing around and get the hell out of here!'' He shouted as he glows. ''You can't give me orders!'' I shouted back. ''The hell I can't! I'm Captain Ezekiel!'' He shouted as he smiles. He faced the sky and closed his eyes. ''Hyper Mode!'' He shouted as he transformed. He falls off before flying down to the ground with goggles on. I watched him flew off and the plane turned around back to base.

Third Person's POV.

At the factory, in the cells.

George, James, and Arthur are led by Hydraconiac soldiers, with other captured soldiers from previous brigades, to the cells. One soldier hissed at James and pushed him while taking his hat off. James turned around to face the Hydraconiac soldier. ''You know, snake, one of these days, I'm gonna have a stick of my own which I will use to beat your sorry reptilian ass.'' James challenged him. The Hydraconiac soldier chuckles with hisses before closing the cell doors, locking them.

In the forest…

Ezekiel has deactivated his form, landed on the safe ground and traveled by foot. He reaches the base but he has no idea how to get in. He saw a transport truck passing by. He crouched down and had an idea. He ran towards the truck and got inside. He got inside and saw two Hydraconiac soldiers sitting in there. ''Fellas.'' He said as he smirks at them. The Hydraconiacs hissed but he shut them up and killed them using Devil Gene. He throws the dead bodies off the truck and waited. The truck got inside without any harm. The truck reversed itself into one of the buildings. One Hydraconiac soldier decided to check inside, only to see a shield. He was confused before he was flung back from the shield's thrust. Ezekiel jumped out from the truck and slowly walk away, hiding in order to not give his location to the enemy. He ran through some trucks and saw the cell buildings from the distance. He ran and jumped on the roof. He jumps through a window on the roof and crushed two Hydraconiac soldiers. He dragged the bodies into a closet and walked to a door. He knocks on the door and a Hydraconiac soldier came to open it. He quickly slammed the door on its head, making it unconscious before punching him to make sure he's out cold for sure.

He exits the door and entered the artillery room. He silently and stealthily walks from one place to place before he saw the ammunition on the table. He took one cartridge of ammunition and hides it in his pocket. He saw the cell room and entered there. He saw two Hydraconiac soldiers walking on the railing above the soldiers. He climbs up the ceiling and walks on the beams. He waited for the two to converge before he jumps and destroyed their heads with two blasts. The blasts caught the prisoners' attention and James, Arthur and George recognised the figure. ''Ezekiel?'' James asked with awe. ''It's Captain Ezekiel now but that's not important right now.'' Ezekiel said as he smiled and gave them the keys. They all got all the prisoners out from the cells and converged into one place. ''Is Jason here?'' He asked the three. ''There's an isolation ward in the factory, but no one's ever come back from it. I think they brought him there.'' Arthur explains. Ezekiel nods and turned towards the soldiers. ''The tree line is northwest, 80 yards past the gate. Get out fast and give 'em hell. I'll meet you guys in the clearing with anybody else I find.'' He told them while turning on the transponder.

''Wait! You know what you're doing?'' George asked. ''Yeah. I've destroyed one base from Geneva without any sweat been given.'' Ezekiel said as he runs away, leaving the soldiers ready to fight.

Soon…

The soldiers start to swarm out from the building and took the weapons from the shelves. One Hydraconiac tries to shoot George but it was destroyed by Arthur, who was using the gun taken from a fallen Hydraconiac. ''Sweet!'' He said with awe as he starts shooting more. George got into one of the tanks with James coming inside with him. ''Not exactly a Buick.'' George said. ''That one. "Zundung." That works.'' James said as he points towards one button. George pushes the button and the tank starts up. ''Zundung?'' He asked while looking at the wheel. ''I didn't know you spoke German.'' He said as he drives the tank. ''Three semesters at Howard, switched to French, girls much hotter than from Physics class.'' James said with a smirk. ''Didn't ask for the resume, dude.'' George said as he rams into several Hydraconiacs. James smiled as he got up and controlled the cannon. He starts shooting the Hydraconiacs and the Majors coming towards them.

At the office.

Raku saw the carnage from the rebellion. Raku controls the cameras to see who was the cause of this. He zooms in before he found the source. ''A Hero…'' He growls as he watched Ezekiel fighting and killing the Hydraconiac soldiers. Dr. Von Jackal watched the Hydraconiac soldiers being demolished under his might. Raku just smirks as he types in the code for self-destruct on the computer. ''No, no! What are you doing?!'' Dr. Von Jackal said as he tries to stop Raku. ''Our forces are outmatched.'' Raku said as he keeps on typing. The screen shows a timer counting from six minutes. Dr. Von Jackal runs to his office to retrieve his documents while Raku is unbuttoning the first buttons on his shirt. ''Time to meet this world's Hero.'' He said with a large smile, showing his sharpen canines.

With Ezekiel.

He reaches the isolation ward. He saw Dr. Von Jackal stopping far in front of him before running away. Ezekiel was about to chase him before he saw Jason propped on a table, strapped and drugged. ''Sergeant Jason Cain. Sergeant Clyde Jackson.'' He mumbles incoherently. ''Jason?'' Ezekiel said as he went to Jason and unstrapped him off the table. Jason returns out from his daze and saw Ezekiel. ''Is that you, Zeke?'' Jason asked. ''Yeah. It's me.'' Ezekiel said as he got Jason standing to his feet. ''I thought you were dead.'' He said as he was happy to see his friend is still alive. ''I thought you were smaller.'' Jason said as he was confused to see Ezekiel being the same size as him and wearing a soldier's uniform. Ezekiel looked around before he sees a map on the wall. It shows several factories that Black Dragon has formed located around the land of Germany. ''Come on. We need to get out from here.'' He said as he props Jason's right arm over his body. ''What happened to you?'' Jason asked. ''I joined the army.'' Ezekiel replied nonchalantly.

With Raku and Dr. Von Jackal.

The two were on the railing, watching the factory blowing to pieces. They saw Ezekiel and Jason running on the railing towards the exit. ''Captain Ezekiel!'' Raku shouts as he saw him. Ezekiel stops and saw Raku. Raku gave Dr. Von Jackal his jacket as he walks towards Ezekiel. Ezekiel, after helping Jason stand for himself, also walks towards Raku. ''I'm a great fan of your excursions!'' He continues with a sharpened smirk. Ezekiel was pissed beyond reason. The man who tried to kill Dr. Jacob and hurt Noor's feelings is in front of him. ''So, Dr. Jacob manages it after all. Not exactly an improvement, but still, impressive.'' Raku said nonchalantly. ''You've got no idea.'' Ezekiel retaliates the remark by punching Raku in the face. Raku doubled back but he regained his posture without any injuries on his face. ''My turn!'' Raku said as he cocks back his right fist. Ezekiel brought his shield up in front of him but Raku punched a hole through the shield. Ezekiel was shocked to see the hole and Raku lands a left hook, throwing him back on the railing. Dr. Von Jackal pulls a lever, breaking the railing into half, pulling Raku away from Ezekiel. He got up and glares at Raku. ''No matter what lies Jacob told you, you see, I was his greatest success!'' Raku shouts as his body shimmered. He grew black scales on his face. He grew dragon wings on his back and a reptilian tail.

''Please tell me you don't have one of those.'' Jason said with disgust. ''You are deluded, Captain. You pretend to be a simple soldier. A simple human. However, in reality, you are just afraid to admit that we have left humanity behind a long time ago. Well, for me, it's been a long time ago.' Raku said as his claws grew and his wings flapped furiously. ''Unlike you, I embrace it proudly. Without fear! With pride!'' He shouted. ''Jason, take this transponder. Get to the men at the clearing and activate it. I'll deal with this sick bastard.'' Ezekiel said as he gave Jason the transponder that was given by Noor. ''I won't leave you here!'' Jason shouted as he was looking at Ezekiel, who has his back facing him. ''You have to.'' He said as he glows and transformed into Snow Dragon God Force. Jason reluctantly nods and ran out from the location. Ezekiel glares at Raku while Raku has told Dr. Von Jackal to go on without him. Both squared off when…

''Roaring Bellow of Snow Dragon God! / Roaring Bellow of Azure Purple Blaze Dragon God!'' Both of them roared as Ezekiel shoots out a blast of blizzard from his mouth while Raku shoots out a blast of purplish blue blazes from his mouth. Both attacks collided and canceled each other. Ezekiel jumps towards Raku, who was standing still. ''Stamp of Snow Dragon God!'' He roars as he tries to land stamping hits on Raku.

However, Raku managed to protect himself using sand coming out from his sleeves. ''What?!'' Ezekiel thought as he watched the sands disappear into Raku's left hand. ''Sand Fist of Sand Pharaoh Dragon God!'' He roars as he punched Ezekiel in the stomach using his right fist, enlarged by sand. He went flying into the wall and he coughed out a bit of blood. Raku smiles as he forms a spinning blizzard in his left hand. ''Hurricane Blizzard of Ice Kaiser Dragon God!'' Raku roars as he throws the blizzard towards Ezekiel. He moved to the left, to see the wall completely frozen. Raku roars as he flew right to Ezekiel. Ezekiel braced for impact as he was grabbed by the waist by Raku and both went flying out from the burning factory.

Both landed in the forest and Raku was grinning. ''Is this the power of the serum that Dr. Jacob created for you? If so, then you're a pathetic excuse.'' Raku mocks Ezekiel. Ezekiel got up with his teeth sharpened. ''I'll show you who is a pathetic excuse!'' He roars as he charged in, transforming into Ultimate Saiyan God. Raku coughed out blood as Ezekiel slams his right fist right on Raku's chest. Raku went flying before he stopped himself. He saw Ezekiel standing right in front of him with an orb of energy in front of his face. ''Big Bang Kamehameha!'' He roars as he shoots a massive beam that incinerated the trees and created a long trench along the ground. Raku was still up but he has some minor injuries. Ezekiel transformed into Paladin Mode and combined both of his swords into one. ''Paladin The World Slash!'' He roars as he charged and slashed Raku to the stomach. He passes Raku and transformed into Shinigami Mode. Raku turns around as his wounds regenerated themselves. ''Getsuga Tenshou!'' He roars as he swings his katanna down, creating an arc of energy formed into a slash, towards Raku. Raku's right side of the chest was hit and Raku howls in pain.

However…

The injuries were regenerated back and Raku laughed. ''YES! THAT'S IT! SHOW ME THE POWER OF THE GODS!'' He roars as his body crackles with energy. Ezekiel growls as he transformed into Devil Gene Mode. ''YOU'RE BEGINNING TO BE A PAIN IN MY ASS!'' Ezekiel roared as he flew and dragged Raku by the face, through the ground. Raku grabs Ezekiel's right arm that was grabbing his face and he plunged his tail right into the ground.

''You're still hundred years away from fighting me!'' Raku spoke from the hand as he twists Ezekiel's hand, causing Ezekiel to release Raku. Raku lands a spin-kick on Ezekiel's face, causing Ezekiel to be sent flying through several trees before he stops himself. He saw Raku smiling while above him is three orbs, one made from purplish-blue flames, another made from sand and another made from blizzards. ''Final Dragon God Slayer Art: Triple Raid!'' Raku roared with glee and a wicked smile plastered across his face. Ezekiel saw this and transformed into Speedster Gigantic Hero Mode. ''Triple Draconian Destruction!'' Raku finished as he combines the three orbs into one and throws it towards Ezekiel. Ezekiel enlarged both of his hands and tried to stop the attack but the attack explodes, taking the whole forest with them.

Jason's POV.

I was with the others, waiting for Ezekiel to return. However, from the fight I saw between him and that...thing...I was worried. I heard several explosions coming from the forest behind the exploding factory. ''James, I need the tank!'' I told him. He got out and I started the engine. I drove towards the source of the explosions before I heard a very large booming noise coming from the same place. The whole tank shook ferociously and I held my grip on the steering wheel. I panted as I stopped the truck from being flung from whatever that was. I continued driving and saw the whole forest has been incinerated. Nothing was left. The trees are burnt to ashes. Even the ground is smoking from the remnants of the fight. I saw Ezekiel on the ground, unconscious while the person or thing that he was fighting was nowhere to be seen. I exited the tank and ran towards him. I checked his pulse by the neck. It was faint but he's still alive. I slowly got him on the tank and drove back to the others. ''What the hell did you get yourself into, Zeke?'' I thought with worry as I watched him lying on the seat, still not waking up from whatever he went through.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six.

The outskirts of Kreuzberg.

April 10th 2027.

9:00am

Agent Camachio's POV.

I was standing in Colonel Freeman's office while he types a letter. ''Senator and Mr. President. I regret to report that Captain Ezekiel went missing behind enemy lines on the 9th. Aerial reconnaissance has proven unfruitful. As a result, I must declare Captain Ezekiel killed in action. Period.'' Colonel types what he says on the keyboard. ''He's still alive.'' I countered. ''I can't touch Agent Albercor. He's been out of commissioned and I pulled him out from it. You are neither one.'' He said as he looks at me when he stood up from his seat. ''With due respect, sir, I don't regret my actions. And I don't think Captain Ezekiel did, either.'' I said defiantly. ''What makes you think I give a damn about your opinions?'' He said as he walks to me. ''I took my chance with you, Agent Camachio. And now America's golden boy and a lot of other good men are dead 'cause you had a crush.'' He said as he was unhappy with my actions.

''It wasn't that. I had faith.'' I said as I knew Ezekiel would come back safely. ''Well, I hope that's a big comfort to you when they shut this division down.'' He continues as he sat down.

Suddenly…

''Colonel! Agent Camachio, you got to see this!'' A soldier screams as he barged in. The two of us went out and I saw what is a miracle. All the soldiers that were captured were walking towards us and at the front was Ezekiel and his friends. The soldiers clapped for him, who was smiling tiredly as he saw me. He walked to Colonel Robinson and saluted. ''Some of these men need medical attention.'' He said with a stoic face. I smiled as I see him growing into a man he wants to be. ''I'd like to surrender myself for disciplinary action.'' He continues, waiting for his punishment for disobeying the orders from Colonel. I was about to interject but…

''That won't be necessary.'' Colonel Freeman said with a proud smile. Ezekiel smiled proudly and saluted. ''Yes, sir.'' He said. Colonel turns towards me and smiled. ''Faith, huh?'' He asked me with a smile as he walks off to delete the message. I was focused on Ezekiel only. I walked towards him, who was talking to his friends. ''You're late.'' I said as I wiped away a bit of dust from his helmet. He pulls out a burnt and destroyed transponder and shows it to me. ''Couldn't call my ride.'' He said cheekily. I smiled as he was chuckling softly.

''Hey! Let's hear it for Captain Ezekiel!'' A soldier shouted with a cheer. Everyone clapped their hands and cheered as Ezekiel is praised as a hero. I watched him smiled at the sight.

London.

April 10th 2027.

19:40pm.

Ezekiel is telling the map coordinator of the factories where Black Dragon stationed in Germany. ''The fifth one was here in Poland, right near the Baltic.'' He said as he points towards the map. A flag is placed there. ''The sixth one is about here, 30, 40 miles west of the Philipines.'' He finishes and all the checkpoints are shown. The man nodded and went away to show to Colonel Freeman. ''I had a short look.'' He said to me with a smirk. ''Well, nobody's perfect.'' I said with a smile. Dr. Jacob came in and he was happy. ''Good to see you again, my boy.'' He said with a smile as he hugs Ezekiel. He laughed as he hugs Dr. Jacob. ''Good to see you too, Doctor. However, I did find a hard time fighting against Raku. He appears to have more powers than you thought.'' Ezekiel explains. ''That's impossible. The serum only contains enhancement. Not creating other powers.'' Dr. Jacob said. 'I don't know but we need to find something else to defeat him.'' Ezekiel explains. The three of us walked to Colonel Robinson's room. ''There are six known bases of Black Dragon and Sergeant Cain told me that some parts are shipped to the main base.'' Ezekiel explains to Colonel Freemason. ''Agent Camachio, get in contact with M16. Tell them to keep their eyeballs on the main Black Dragon factories.'' Colonel ordered me.

''What about us?'' I asked. ''We're going to set a fire under Raku Kurogaki's ass.'' He said as he turns to Ezekiel. ''What do you say, Captain? It's your map. You think you can wipe Black Dragon off it?'' Colonel Freemason said. ''Yes, sir. But I'll need a team.'' Ezekiel said as he stands up. ''We're already putting together the best men.'' Colonel Freemason suggested. ''With all due respect, sir, so am I.'' He said.

Ezekiel's POV.

Calooh Callay Bar.

April 10th 2027.

21:01pm.

''So, let's get this straight.'' James said as he was surprised by my suggestion. ''We barely got out of there alive, and you want us to go back?'' George asked. I looked at them drinking beer. ''Pretty much.'' I said nonchalantly. ''Sounds rather fun, actually.'' A new guy, Akbar Muhammad, said as he was smiling. Another guy, Patrick Ray, burps as he looks at me. ''I'm in.'' He said drunkenly. Another guy, Marno Wessex, spoke with James in Afrikaans and James replied back. Both of them smiled and shook hands as they looked at me. ''We're in.'' James vouched for himself and Marno. I looked at Arthur, who was holding his cup of beer. ''Hell, I'll always fight. But you got to do one thing for me.'' He said with a smile. ''What's that?'' I asked. He drank the beer without stopping before putting down the cup. ''Open a tab.'' He said cheekily. I smiled and opened the tab for them. I smiled as I know who is the last recruit for the team.

I saw Jason coming to sit down next to me. ''See? I told you. They're all idiots.'' He said as he drank his whiskey. ''How about you?'' I asked as I had a cup of liquor. ''You ready to follow Captain Ezekiel into the jaws of death?'' I asked with a small smile. ''Hell, no. That little guy from New York who was too dumb not to run away from a fight. I'm following him to the end of this war.'' He said as he drinks another shot. I drank another shot. I hear noise lessened and I saw the reason. Noor is walking towards the two of us in a black dress, making her stunning. ''Captain.'' She said as she stood in front of me. ''Agent Camachio.'' I said as I was entranced by her beauty. Jason was checking her out. ''Ma'am.'' He said as he smiles cheekily. ''Mr. Mordred has some equipment for you to try. Will you be able to come tomorrow morning?'' She said with a small smile. ''Sounds good.'' I said as I nod with the appointment. Jason watched the interactions between me and Noor. ''I see your top squad is prepping for duty.'' She said as she looks at the squad I've put together. ''You don't like music?'' I asked. ''I do, actually. I might even, when this is all over, go dancing.'' She said teasingly.

''Then what are we waiting for?'' Jason asked cheekily. ''The right partner.'' She said as she smiles at me flirtingly while ignoring Jason completely. I smiled at her as well. ''0800, Captain.'' She said as she walks out of the pub. I watched her walk out and smiled warmly. ''Yes, ma'am. I'll be there.'' I said. Jason can't believe what just happened. ''I'm invisible.'' He said with shock. ''I'm turning into you. It's like a horrible dream.'' He continues as he looks at me with a cheeky smile. I chuckled as I pat his back. ''Don't take it so hard. Maybe she's got a friend.'' I jokingly said the same words he told me back when I was a midget.

Mordred's POV.

I was checking the ammunition that the Black Dragon has supplied them with. It was glowing and I had a machine to hold it. ''Emission signature is unusual. Alpha and beta ray I doubt Ezekiel picked up on that.'' I said as I looked at the glowing bullet. I looked closer as I had a cutter ready. ''Seems harmless enough. Hard to see what all the fuss is about.'' I said as the cutter got closer to the bullet. The bullet lights up brightly before…

I was blown back by a small explosion. I went skidding on the floor and struggled to get up. My hair was frizzed up and my face was covered with the soot of the explosion. ''Write that down.'' I said as I looked at the sight. I got myself up and meet up with Ezekiel. I saw a woman flirting with him and he was caught by Agent Camachio kissing the woman. ''We're ready for you if you're not otherwise occupied.'' She said as she walks away angrily. ''Noor, wait.'' He said as he chases her down. I know he is a blockhead when he's a midget but I think the serum has doubled the blockhead factor of his. ''What about you and Agent Albercor? With the fonduing?'' He asked. ''Here lies a stupid and innocent man.'' I thought as I know what is written on his gravestone. Agent Camachio glares at him before turning around towards me. ''You still don't know a bloody thing about women.'' She said as she passed me. Ezekiel just looked at me and I just sighed. ''What's her deal?'' He asked me. ''You seriously asking me when you just assumed fondue is making out?'' I said as I led him to the lab.

''Then, what is fondue?'' He asked. ''Fondue is just cheese and bread, my friend. A food. Not a romantic bout.'' I explained in small details. ''Really? I didn't think…'' He half said but I interjected him. ''Nor should you think, pal. The moment you start to think you know what's going on in a woman's head is the moment pigs can fly without any contraptions connected to them.'' I explained. ''Me, I concentrate on work, which at the moment is about making sure you and my friends do not get killed.'' I continued as I led him to several devices and equipment. I showed him a black shirt and jacket. ''Carbon and silk polymer with the silk being made from modified spiders. Modified even further with the metallic alloy in the strands should withstand the average gunshot. Although the Black Dragon's not going to attack you with a hand pistol or even any normal guns for that matter, from what you've bought me.'' I said as I showed him the first equipment. I showed him the next. ''Dr. Jacob managed to create glasses for you to fly in the sky, should any cases appear. These are equipped with high-density tempered glass that could withstand the amount of energy you're giving out from each form and also it could act as X-ray goggles, giving you the opportunity to scout out any directions you could lead your men.'' I explained the second equipment. I then moved to the shield with a hole in it. ''I hear you're using a shield now.'' I said. ''It's handier than you might think.'' He said. ''Yeah and managed to make Captain America looked like a normal human with you having powers as well.'' I said with a chuckle as I walked towards the collection of shields.

''I took the liberty of coming up with some options. This one's fun. She's been fitted with electrical relays that allow you to…'' I didn't finish as Ezekiel saw a shield hidden underneath the table. ''What about this one?'' He asked as he pulls out the shield. It was a circular shield with rings surrounding it. ''No, no, that's just a prototype.'' I said as I forgot about that one. He was surprised as he held the shield, feeling no weight on it. ''What's it made of?'' He asked. ''Vibranium. The same thing that Raku wants to melt along with the fabled Wukong Staff. It's stronger than steel and a third the weight. It could absorb the energy without injuring the user. It's completely vibration absorbent.'' I explained. He looked at it with awe. ''How come it's not standard issued?'' He asked as he was confused. ''Because we couldn't find enough of it. Raku only has a small reservoir enough to melt with the Wukong Staff and Adamantium. It's the rarest metal on earth. That there is all we've got.'' I explained. ''You quite finished, Mr. Mordred? I'm sure the Captain has some unfinished business.'' Agent Camachio asked as she came by and she looked so angry at Ezekiel. He showed the shield to her with an innocent and apologetic smile. ''What do you think?'' He asked with a small smile. Agent Camachio just stares at him before pulling a gun off the table and shot four times, the shield stops the bullets. He just looked up and I got off the floor, after diving down from getting hit by any shrapnel. ''Yes, I think it works.'' She said as she placed the gun down and walks away. He fished out something out from his pocket of his uniform. ''I had some ideas about the uniform.'' He said as he gave me a design for his attire. ''Whatever you want, pal.'' I said as I take the picture without taking my eyes off from Agent Camachio.


End file.
